


Fireside Comfort

by WolfintheSnow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nudity, Oral Sex, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfintheSnow/pseuds/WolfintheSnow
Summary: It was a night terror of some kind.  Ozpin hadn't had one of these in a while, but from what Qrow can quickly assess, it was a bad one - not that any of them are ever good - but this one seemed particularly troubling."Just breathe, Oz."





	Fireside Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMoon/gifts).



> A Secret Santa gift for tigerstripedmoon.
> 
> Prompt: hurt/comfort, "Just breathe, Oz."

“We can make it! Hurry! This way!

 

He looked back only for a moment to make sure everyone was together. The pack of Grimm that had surrounded them was not far behind. They were moving fast enough that they weren't losing ground, but only _just_ barely. They _needed_ to get back to the encampment, but two were already injured. Their aura was barely holding out.

 

"Just a little closer!"

 

Ripples of light punctuated the night with golden tones and heat. No. It can't be.

 

The closer they got... no… the encampment.

 

 _ **"Noooo!"**_ His heart was racing and he was overwhelmed with a sense of failure. He’d let them down again.

 

It was too late. Everything was burning in front of him with the sounds of bone chilling howls and shrieks bearing down from behind, growing closer by the second. Blood is _everywhere_. He felt a sharp pain from behind, lurching him forward with a sharp gasp. It _burned_.

 

“ _ **Oh, GODS!”**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"mmmHmph....? What's going on?" Qrow muttered almost unintelligibly as he was rustled awake by the uneasy movements of the other man in bed. He wiped the corners of his eyes with a finger to rub the sleep away. It took him a moment to get his bearings before he raised his head enough to glance at the nearest clock, of which there are several, to see it was still more than a few hours before the daylight would even consider showing itself. He felt the uneasy movements, complete with an occasional full-body jerk, next to him and started to sit up. He looked over at Ozpin and realized the man was still asleep, but was talking. No, he was muttering, almost sobbing, his face twisted. A wet trail down his cheek was visible. The words were half thoughts; a name or two perhaps, Qrow couldn’t make out whether they were people or places. It was a night terror of some kind. Ozpin hadn't had one of these in a while, but from what Qrow can quickly assess, it was a bad one - not that any of them are ever good - but this one seemed particularly troubling.

 

Cautiously, Qrow gently reached over to place his right hand on Ozpin's shoulder to try and wake him up, to break the nightmare.

 

"Oz. Oz.... Hey, Oz! Wake up. It's OK. OZ!"

 

With a gasp, Ozpin opened his eyes and practically bolted upright, making a grab for the arm on his shoulder, only to be stopped by Qrow who grabbed the incoming arm by the wrist. "Oz! It's me, Qrow. You're safe. You're OK. It was a dream. It was a nightmare. You're OK!"

 

It took a few moments before Ozpin stopped struggling and snapped out of the nightmare’s hold, coaxed by the familiar, reassuring voice. "I... How is... What happened to...I have to go back... Qrow." His voice was choked, still breaking into half sobs.

 

"Just breathe, Oz." Qrow let go of Ozpin's wrist, letting it drop from his grip and cupped the side of Ozpin's cheek. "You're safe. It was a dream, and a pretty bad one at that. Just breathe. It's alright. Just relax."

 

Ozpin leaned into Qrow, laying his head onto the ebony-haired man's broad shoulder. Qrow soothingly rubbed random circular motions against Ozpin’s back until his breathing evened out into a more normal pattern.

 

"Let me get you something warm to drink Oz."

 

With a pause, followed by a deep sigh, Ozpin agreed. "OK," he said quietly, moving himself away from Qrow, who rubbed his back a bit more before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back, love." Qrow got up off the bed to make his way to the small kitchen in an adjoining room. Ozpin pulled his legs up to his chest, still under the emerald sheets and comforter of the bed, holding them there as he listened to the clattering of sounds of a kettle being warmed on the stove and some utensil against glassware. After a few minutes, Ozpin could hear the kettle start to whistle. The sound of something being stirred followed a few moments later by Qrow, making his way in with a steaming mug.

 

"Here you go Oz. Drink up. It will make you feel better."

 

"Coffee?"

 

"It's too damn early for coffee and you hate decaf. It's cocoa."

 

Nodding, Ozpin took the offered mug into both hands, feeling the warmth of the mug and its contents, breathing in the steam. There's detected something else in the scent as he started to take a sip. He looked up incredulously at Qrow.

 

"What else...?"

 

Qrow removed the flask from his pajama pants pocket, wiggling it a bit in his fingers as its contents slosh against the interior of the metal container. "To calm the nerves. You need it. Drink."

 

Rolling his eyes, Ozpin did indeed drink it, letting the brew slowly warm and calm him.

 

"That was some dream, Oz. You nearly kicked me black and blue, then tried to disarm me when you woke up."

 

"Yes. Some dream indeed. I apologize." Another sip as he still talked half into the mug he was practically cradling. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

 

"I don't suppose you want to talk about it?"

 

Ozpin let out a deep sigh. "Not really. As you said, it was just a dream. A nightmare to be more precise. Just bits of reminders of past events I would rather not to have to revisit involuntarily."

 

"Are you sure? You know I'm here for you, Oz."

 

"No, it's quite alright. I think I would like to get a bit of air though."

 

"OK. Whatever you need."

 

"Hmmmm."

 

With that, Ozpin uncurled himself out of his bedding, reached for his glasses from the nightstand, and got up off the bed and over toward the door. Before walking out of the room, he set the mug down on a stand to the right of the door and removed a plush, dark evergreen robe from the hook behind it. Placing one long arm into a sleeve at a time before sliding it over his shoulders and up against the back of his neck, Ozpin tied the belt of his robe. As he picked the mug up again, he slipped his feet into a pair of black bed shoes. Feeling the look of concern coming from behind him, he turned to look over his shoulder at attentive, crimson eyes. He tried to give a reassuring, if tired, smile. "I'll be fine. I'm just going out on the deck for bit."

 

With that, Ozpin turned and made his way out of his private quarters and across the expansive office, greeted by its familiar green glow and massive, rotating gears above. Before he even got close to the glass panel door leading out to the observation deck, he could tell it was snowing out. He pushed the glass open with one hand and made his way across the threshold as the cold air rushed forward against him.

 

Beacon Academy was on break for the winter holidays. With rare exception, the students had gone home or to joined friends and family for festivities until classes resumed. The usually bustling campus grounds were peacefully calm and quiet, even more so by the muffling effect of the now gently falling snow. The tiny flakes drifted slowly, softly, almost like dust on the cold breeze as they danced past the windows from the Tower. The Moon was softly visible through the falling snow, almost giving its broken facade a silvery, glowing halo effect in the sky above against the thin clouds.

 

Ozpin walked out onto the observation deck, his slippered feet softly padding on the light accumulation. From this elevation, there was a gentle, crisp breeze that flowed up, wisping icy crystals playfully against his face. It was calming, sharply refreshing, and mind-clearing. Ozpin breathed in the clean air, taking in slow, deep breaths. Exhaling with a sigh, he walked over to the railing and leaned against it, crossing his arms slightly as they overhung into the fresh winter air. He allowed the air and the night to calm him. It was almost a meditative process, but it helped him to calm down and clear his mind a bit from the nightmares and countless other thoughts that weighed on his burdened shoulders. This meditation was only interrupted by the occasional raising of an arm and the parting of his lips to take in a sip of still steaming, spiked cocoa.

 

This was not the first such nightmare, nor would it be the last, but the fresh air was soothing. Quiet nights like these offered him small comfort. No worries of Grimm, of students, of running Beacon, of fate, and yet, he would always worry. He couldn’t not worry – about his students, his school, the inhabitants of Remnant, stopping _Her_. It was his job. His life- no. His lives. Still, moments of proffered respite made the seemingly unbearable tolerable, almost manageable on his worst days and on nights such as this, when the screams and torment in his head were just a bit louder than usual and a bit harder to suppress. Over the millenniums of his existence, he’d learned to keep his emotions in check. It was rare for anyone to see him go through episodes like this, rare as they were. He _hated_ for anyone to experience it.

 

And then there was Qrow, an unlikely, and somewhat unpredictable, facet in this life. The student who came to his school after living out in the wilds with his Tribe; an outcast even amongst outcasts. A semblance that branded him a harbinger for bad luck to those he got too close to. It made for an almost forced solitary life, whether Qrow had wanted it or not. In battle it was an advantageous semblance, unfortunately for those on the receiving end, but terrible in most other social interactions. How that student had grown over the decades from a cocky, solitary individual to one of Ozpin’s own most trusted, if unlikely to everyone else’s eyes, ally. Ozpin smirked at the thought. Qrow understood better than most what it was like to be burdened so heavily, though only for a single lifetime. Now, decades later, that ally was _so_ much more. A confidante. A friend. Even more. For all his uncouth behavior, his rough exterior, his lack of manners, his whiskey flavored vice, and for all his other flaws, he was a caring comfort. It helped having him near on these bad nights, though he rarely admitted it openly, at least verbally. He felt guilty allowing Qrow to shoulder any of his burdens, but through countless missions, nights, and moments, Qrow was there, offering himself up to the unoffered task. Qrow was a comfort for a man who didn’t feel he deserved it. For that, he loved that dusty ol’ bird all the more. He owed him more than he felt he could truly repay.

~~~~~~~~

Qrow flopped back down onto the bed, his lower legs hanging off, bent at the knee. He raised both of his hands up to rub his sleep-blurred eyes with the palm of his hands before sliding them down against his cheeks and letting them fall back beside him on the bed. The steady, slow tick of the clock on the wall and the rhythmic turning of gears murmured, almost lulling Qrow to sleep. Tempting, but he couldn’t sleep, even if he wanted to. It pained him to see Ozpin like this. He had his share of nightmares – true – but Ozpin…. Gods the things that man has _seen_ , and done. Qrow’s life was only a few blinks compared to anything Oz had. The man was so emotionally constipated, and stubborn. He hid his thoughts and feelings well, though Qrow was more accustomed than most to reading him, almost annoyingly so to Ozpin. He was incredibly perceptive, better than most huntsman. He had to be to survive life in the Tribe. It came with the territory. It came in handy when dealing with the headmaster and his often-cryptic double-speak. It also came in handy when he needed to get through all those small cracks in Ozpin’s defenses to get him to laugh a bit or take his mind off of things.

 

Qrow smirked. He owed so much to the man. For all the hardships he, himself had endured growing up, he was taken under the wing of one of the most powerful beings in Remnant. He was let in on knowledge most of Remnant could only imagine about the world around them and the bigger game at play. He had even been gifted with a small token of magic. While the initial intent may have been to help win a seemingly hopeless war, those ebon wings had granted Qrow a freedom he could only have dreamed of. While his sister may have scoffed and scowled at the gift she had so eagerly taken - and turned her back in self-preservation the minute she saw how deep the rabbit hole went - he was not about to do the same. Somehow, gradually, over the decades, he and Ozpin had grown into more than just mere allies or friends in a war. Somehow, they had found comfort in each other which was rare for both men; men who otherwise would have walked a solitary life and thought nothing of it. Qrow for the sake of others. Ozpin more out of duty and the sake of circumstance. Both were cursed in their own way. They sure made quite the pair, Qrow thought. For all the grace and elegance of Ozpin, Qrow was not. Ozpin didn’t seem to mind the random accidents, almost finding amusement in the tiny little moments of random chaos. A broken mug here. A painting falling off a wall there. He made Ozpin shake his head more often than not, yet Oz seemed to love him ever the more for it. Even when things went wrong on missions…

 

Qrow stopped himself short and choked back the thought. He didn’t need to go there. Not tonight. He’d beaten himself up over that mission enough. Ozpin was beating himself up inside enough tonight as it was. What was done was done. With a sigh, Qrow forced himself up from the bed.

 

“Well, I better go check on Oz,” he thought. It had been a good ten or fifteen minutes. Plenty of time to calm down a bit. He wanted to allow the older man some space to gather his thoughts before trying to comfort him further. He was a bit more awake now himself. Qrow slid his feet into a pair of fluffy black moccasins. With a quick swig from his ever-present flask, Qrow shuffled his way out of the bedroom and across the office, the giant gears gliding and cranking above in the soft emerald light, to join Ozpin out on the observation deck. Qrow stopped at the entrance, looking out at Ozpin in his green robe, flakes starting to gather on his green clad shoulders and silvery hair, almost glowing in the pale moonlight. He waited back for a moment to drink in the serene scene, watching as the breeze played with Ozpin's messy hair, hiding the headmaster's face. Even hunched over the railing in the snow, bedhead and robes, the older man was the picture of elegance. It made his heart stop for a moment at the beauty of the scene; the sight of Ozpin; but it also hurt. It pained Qrow to know all the inner turmoil and unimaginable weight that burdened those ancient shoulders. He could barely begin to imagine how to lighten the load a little. It was so much for one individual to take and yet, he’s still managed to care about the gods-damned world and its inhabitants after all those years of existence. He was a force, able to command armies and battle the forces of Grimm and yet he still cared about his students. For all of that, and countless other reasons, he loved the man dearly.

 

Finally, slicking his hair back with his right hand, Qrow opened the glass door and crossed the threshold, making just enough sound to make his presence known before slowly making his way over to Oz, joining him as he leaned against the railing, flask in one hand to match Ozpin’s mug of cocoa. A few minutes of silence pass between them, with Qrow taking in the winter scape before him, listening to the even breathing of his companion beside him before finally speaking.

 

“Are you doing OK, Oz?”

 

Ozpin let out a heavy sigh. “I’ll be fine Qrow. It was just a bad dream. I’m afraid I can’t escape those from time to time. I’ve lived too long and seen too much to enjoy that simple luxury.”

 

Gently, Qrow rose up and set his right hand on Ozpin’s left shoulder, softly rubbing – a token of comfort.

 

“It’s not a fair deal, what you’ve been dealt.”

 

“Mmmm…. says the walking bad luck charm. Pot calling kettle black?” If Qrow could have fluffed his hair out indignantly in this form as well as he could in his avian mien, he would have, despite it being true, but the playful glint in the corner of Ozpin’s eye indicated there was no malice in the comment.

 

“We certainly do make quite the pair.”

 

“Agreed. Birds of a feather, or so the phrase goes.”

 

Qrow extended his arm around Ozpin, pulling the man closer, rubbing the side of his scruffy face against the side of the taller man’s neck.

 

“Trying to change the subject?”

 

“Maaaybe,” the comment comes, muffled with his face still into the nape of the headmaster’s neck. With a slight lick, Ozpin finally leans into the touch. One kiss. A small whine from the headmaster, followed by another kiss against the ear before Ozpin finally allowed himself to acquiesce to the offered affection.

 

“Oh, alright,” he playfully sighed.

 

With a smirk of victory, Qrow leaned in for another kiss, then continued downward raking his teeth against Ozpin’s neck, and taking him by the hand. Ozpin’s long fingers were almost frigged from the cold, his already pale complexion made paler from the time outside, accented with a bit of color to his cheeks, nose, and ears from the wind. Qrow led the two of them inside into the warmth. Both men stomped for a few paces before stepping out of their slippers, now cold and snow covered, shaking and brushing off any of the bits of snow cover on their clothes and respective, poofy hairstyles.

 

“You may have looked lovely in the snow,” Qrow said as ran his fingers through Ozpin’s hair, "but, you feel half frozen. Your lips are looking blue. Come back to bed. I’ll light a fire and see if we can get them warmed up.” Qrow took a chilled hand into his own palm, kissed it and led Ozpin back to the bedroom.

 

Once there, as Ozpin sat down on the end of the bed, Qrow leaned down and lit the green marble fireplace that lined the wall opposite the bed. After a few moments a crackling fire roared to life. It would take the chill off the room quickly. He joined Ozpin, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Qrow said as he took Ozpin’s hands again in his. He kissed them again. "You worry too damn much sometimes. It worries me."

 

Ozpin glared at him over his glasses with a soft look of consternation.

 

“I know, like I should have any right to give you advice,” Qrow countered. He avoided Ozpin’s gaze and slid behind him. He slid his arms around Ozpin’s shoulders and nuzzled his ear. “I can’t take your burdens, but maybe I can make you forget about them for a little while."

 

“I’m sorry I’ve made you feel like you have to bear this with me,” replied Ozpin, a touch of sadness in his tone.

 

“Tch. Never be sorry, Oz. I care about you.” Removing Ozpin's glasses and setting them on the nightstand, Qrow slipped his hand into Ozpin’s robe and nipped at his ear. “Let me take care of you tonight.”

 

A breathy “Yes,” was all Qrow needed to hear.

 

Ozpin turned his head to kiss Qrow properly. He let the younger man take the lead tonight.

 

Qrow slid his calloused hands down Ozpin’s scarred chest as he kissed him and started undoing the emerald robe. The room was silent except for the crackle of the fire, the ticking of clocks in perfect synchronicity, and their own breathless kisses, punctuated by a satisfied hum or needy whimper. Qrow started making quick work of removing his lover’s clothes and his own. As he unbuttoned Ozpin's pajama shirt, he placed rough kisses and nips as new bits of pale skin revealed itself with the removal of each piece of clothing. He knew how to turn the tables on the older man. In teaching him Qrow how to be his lover Ozpin had given away all his weaknesses and now Qrow was exploiting them. Every sensitive patch of blushed flesh and pulse point. With the last button undone and the top removed, Qrow mercilessly attacked Oz’s chest. He sucked and licked one nipple while teasing the other with fingers, sending ripples through Ozpin, who let a moan escape his lips. He teethed his way around his chest with little nips and pecks as hands slid down roughly to pale thighs, sending electric sparks through Ozpin as he squirmed at the touches. Ozpin scrapped his fingernails up Qrow's muscular back and down his arms. After a few minutes Qrow guided Oz to lay back onto the bed before lifting his hips to remove his pajama pants and boxers. Qrow, his own need beginning to grow, pulled his undershirt off over his head and quickly pulled his own red plaid pants and boxers to the floor. He stepped one leg out of them and kicked them off into a pile with the other foot before laying himself on the bed next to Oz.

 

Ozpin pulled Qrow towards him to kiss him again. Qrow broke the kiss and smiled at Oz. He slid one hand along Oz’s body, taking took the older man's cock in his other hand and began to stroke. Ozpin was already aroused as blood flowed to harden him even further with each firm stroke, tossing his head back as he bit his lower lip. Qrow began to position himself further down Oz’s body to take the hardened flesh into his mouth, but Oz tugged at this wrist.

 

"Lay next to me," Ozpin whispered.

 

"Aren't I supposed to be taking care of you tonight?"

 

"I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" Qrow could see the impish glint as the firelight danced against those amber eyes.

 

Qrow stretched out and angled his body towards Ozpin, bringing his lips to Ozpin's hardened member. He teased slowly, short darting licks to the head, followed by long, sliding licks up and down Ozpin's length. Finally, Qrow took him in fully, sucking and licking as a needy whine came from his lover. Ozpin, eyes closed, had in turn begun stroking in rhythm to the strokes he was receiving below.

 

"Gods, oh.... that's good..." growled Qrow, as he tried his best to concentrate on pleasuring Ozpin, sucking harder with a slight raking of teeth. He doesn’t want to make this a competition between the two of them, something Ozpin was occasionally prone to doing.... and winning. Qrow reminded himself he’s supposed to be seducing his way past Ozpin’s fortified walls of emotional armor tonight. He pulled his hips away from Oz gradually.

 

Qrow didn’t quite want their night to end like that. It wasn’t often he got Ozpin to submit to him fully. He stopped suckling Oz and sat up to admire the state of his lover, flushed to a beautiful pink in the firelight. Those amber eyes were barely open and he was panting.

 

“Gods your gorgeous like this, Oz," Qrow seductively crooned as he turned himself around on the bed and slid his body up his lover’s, having made a small chink in that armor. He bit down firmly and sucked the juncture of Oz’s neck and shoulder, causing Ozpin to moan deeply.

 

Qrow reached over into the drawer of the nightstand, letting his fingers fish out the bottle of lube and a small, square packet.

 

“My beautiful bird,” Oz whispered as he stroked Qrow’s face, rubbing his knuckles up and down the line of rough stubble. “Always so determined and persistent.” He then kissed Qrow deeply, a heady taste of whiskey and cocoa. Oz knew what Qrow was trying to do. Though he tried, Qrow really couldn’t share the pain, the anguish, the heavy burden deep within him. Qrow was too young. One lifetime was too young to bear this. He’d let his young lover have this small victory tonight, allowing his blackbird to erase those terrible memories for tonight.

 

Qrow tore open the square, aluminum packet, rolling its contents onto his hardened cock before pouring a generous amount of lube onto his hand, slicking his fingers together. He looked up and waited for a nod from Ozpin before he proceeded, sliding a finger into Ozpin, teasing in and out. Ozpin let out a quiet gasp as Qrow worked to insert a second, then finally a third finger, stroking inward, twisting and turning his fingers, stretching him in preparation for what was next. As he worked his fingers inside Ozpin with one hand, Qrow continued to stroke Ozpin's cock again with the other, before pausing for a moment.

 

"You ready, Oz?"

 

"Yes."

 

Qrow lifted one of Oz’s legs to his waist and slowly began to ease his length into him. Ozpin hissed out a curse and arched at the sensation, grabbing at the sheets. Qrow slid himself in and out slowly a few times, allowing Ozpin to become accustomed to him before thrusting in more forcefully.

 

"Ahhh ... _Qrow_..." he moaned, tossing his head back, squirming with need, the sound almost magical to Qrow's ears.

 

Qrow grinned and continued, stroking Ozpin in time with each thrust, rocking to Ozpin's own body, gripping Ozpin's hip roughly with his other hand. Both lovers began panting as their need grew more desperate in their movements, faster and more frantic in their want for release. Ozpin grasped out for Qrow's hair before clenching the sheets beside him, utterly lost in the pleasure, his abdomen growing taut.

 

"Please, oh _fuck_ , Qrow!" He moaned in ecstasy as he bucked up.

 

"Gods, _Oz_...."

 

They rode each other through the blinding pleasure, letting it wash over them until they were spent. Panting and covered in sweat, they lay together in a limp pile for what seemed like hours. Finally, with regained breath, Qrow moved to pull himself out with a slick hiss. Blissfully, the two men moved themselves so they could pull the bedding up over them. Qrow pulled Ozpin close to him.

 

"Feeling better now?" Qrow asked.

 

Ozpin smiled warmly. "Yes, thank you. I'm feeling much better now."

 

Ozpin snuggled into Qrow as the younger man absently started to stroke Ozpin's silvery, now disheveled hair. They both watched the flames dance and flicker before them for some time before they nodded off into contented, dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first creative writing endeavor in more years than I care to say. I didn't plan for it my first thing on Ao3 to be nsfw, but it's a holiday gift and I hope the recipient likes it. Enjoy!


End file.
